indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Cosmos
The Temple of the Cosmos (also know as the Mayan TempleIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Nintendo DS version and Panama TempleIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Wii/PS2 versions) was a temple in Panama surrounded by an ancient Mayan city. In 1939, Indiana Jones travelled there with the Jade Sphere in order to find information left behind by Charles Kingston, who had hidden a journal and notes leading to various Shepherds that would locate the Staff of Kings. Behind the scenes Although the temple appears as Mayan pyramid in each game, the locations inside of the temple and how Jones enters the temple is represented differently in each version of the game. Although the temple appears in all versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, only the PSP version gives it the name, the Temple of the Cosmos Panama Temple *Three Rivers *Four Paths *Ball court *Causeway *Planetarium Temple of the Cosmos In PSP version only the outside of the temple is represented, appearing as a Mayan pyramid. Maggie and Jones worked there way up the side of the pyramid, as they climbed the Nazis were alerted to their presence and started to send troops after him. Dispatching them Indy soon reached a broken section of the temple. Indiana asked if Maggie could jump across. He told her would go first and she could follow after. He made it across, however, the platform collaspedis further up the pyramid behind him seperating them. He worked his way up the side of the pyramid until he reached a statue, and pushed it over into the broken section of the pyramid, giving Maggie a way across. She quickly caught up. Up ahead there path was blocked by another statue, with Maggie's help he was able to push it over, allowing them access to the top of the pyramid. At the top Jones inserted the three mirrors in the platforms, causing a pedestal to rise. Indy inserted the Jade Sphere into a depression at the top. The pedestal sunk inside the temple and a passage opened up. They entered the temple and used the Sphere to reveal Kingston's message. While Indy was translating the message on the sphere, Magnus entered with a couple of guards. Indy quickly escaped back to the top of the pyramid. Maggie ran out and had a short fall down a broken section of pyramid. Indy asked if she was ok, but had to turn his attention to the Nazis guarding the pyramid. He knew he had to trap Magnus inside to give a better chance of escaping. Guards started coming up from ladders on the side of the pyramid. After defeating them and collecting their crowbars, Indy was able to destroy the the mirror pedestals. After destroying the third one the entrance to the entrance to the temple closed trapping Magnus inside. Indy quickly took care of the last guards and escaped. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Notes and references Category:Archaeological Sites